10 Years after
by Ghostgundam
Summary: Post gunbuster/diebuster ending. After Kimiko and Takaya land, they meet a certain someone whom they diddn't expect, which leads them to the eventual discovery of their oldest friend. Summary sucks I know.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gunbuster or Diebuster, both titles are the property of GAINAX.

_Ch 1. Who Gods wish to._

As the lights blacked out everyone looked up at the blackened, dotted sky searching eagerly for the goddesses that were about to return, then suddenly everyone could see it, the movement of one of the stars, brightening as it drew near, then suddenly split into twin stars, each orbiting around some hidden point between them. Lark Melk Mare's face brightened up, her first genuine smile in nearly 10 years; she had been waiting for this day, to meet the one whom her friend had looked up to, her idol, Nonoriri. As the lights came back on in an ordered fashion and welcomed the two home, for the first time in over 12000 years.

Kazumi and Noriko waited with baited breath, they had come up on earth's night side, and there were no lights. Their minds traded bleak thoughts, and despair nearly overcame them. All that hard work, all the suffering, all the sacrifice, was it all really for nothing? Then the lights came on, and the kanji that was so familiar to them lit up the earth. Nearly overcome with joy the two had ejected from their last friend from times long gone, the Gunbuster. As their pods re-entered the atmosphere some lights appeared to float upwards as if gravity no longer took precedence. As the two finally slowed down due to the air resistance they saw they were going to hit a field, overlooking the Okinawa bay. As the pods parachutes and rocket thrusters brought them in for a safe landing they saw their first human in over 12000 years. She was running towards the pods waving madly as she did so.

Lark saw that they were landing in the same field that she was standing in, the birds had flown away, scared off by the unnatural noise of the re-entry above them. As she ran towards the pods she began to wave at them until she was nearly standing right next to them. The pods looked like the cockpit of an ancient aircraft, or so Lark thought anyway. She began to compose herself as other people arrived around her, all struggling to be at the front to see such a historic event. As the doors to the pods opened up everyone held their breath unknowingly as two women stepped out of them, one looked to be in her twenty's or thirty's, she was taller than Lark by at least a head, and as the older lady stepped out a younger one, of about 18 years stepped out of her own pod, her brown hair tied back with a blue band. As the younger one turned to the older she said "Onee-sama, we finally made it." This hit Lark hard, the woman's loud voice reminded her of Nono. "Yes, Noriko we did, didn't we." Her voice seemed both proud and elated, for obvious reasons. However the words that the woman addressed as Onee-sama were too much to bear for Lark, she collapsed onto her knees, bursting into tears as she did so, "**NONOOOOOOOO!**" she screamed to the heavens. In the absence of a reply from her absent friend, she continued "Nonoriri is here."

Noriko was surprised when the women, whom had been stood alone before them, began to cry. It was strange to see their joyous return as sad, no matter what had happened in the millennia since they left. As more and more people began to arrive, watching all three of them, This other girl had gotten up and, with a smile on her face. Lark had sat there for a moment, thinking of what to say, before she got up and, smile returning to her face, reached out and hugged them both.

"Noriko, Kazumi. You've finally come home." High above them, the ring that was left from Douze-Mille's operation flared in light, lighting up the sky like a shooting star.

Noriko and Kazumi had no idea of what to think of this woman, who had suddenly hugged them, calling them by their names as if they were old friends. Just as suddenly, she released them, apologising profusely as she did so.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have heard so much about you, from an old friend of mine," Lark trailed off, her melancholy expression holding for a second, before she continued.

"I am Lark Melk attack of the variable gravity well, more commonly known as the Space Monster. And I knew your oldest friend." Lark waited nervously for them to reply, but that was when the government finally came, and, dispersing the crowd that had gathered around the three, gathered the three up and escorted them to a luxurious vehicle, resembling a car, which had quickly sped off towards the city.

After the car had begun its journey the women from the 21st century wondered at what awaited them, and what this other woman, Lark, meant when she said that she knew their oldest friend. Lark meanwhile, was thinking of her old friend, Nono, whom had disappeared without a trace 10 years ago, in that horrific battle against the Exilio variable gravity well.

"_As long as you don't give up, your dream will come true one day. There's all the time in the world." _Nono's voice had a echoing quality in her mind, as she relived the final conversation she had with Nono, 'She was more normal than me' she thought, as the scene continued.

"_You wanted to become an ordinary girl, didn't you?" Lark replied, her voice quivering in sadness. _

"_Nono will take the singularity that Nonoriri made shine"_

"_I won't let you be alone anymore!"_

"_In exchange,"_

"_No, Nono, don't go!"_

"_Nono will give you her singularity. After all… we will meet again."_

After that moment, Lark only remembered waking up, Casio above her, Dix-Neuf in bad shape and, the endless stars of the sky.

To Be Continued

Authors Notes: Well guys, what do you think, I know it isn't the best but feedback would be nice as would positive criticism so that I can improve, with some luck I will have chapter 2 out soon. I hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
